fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Two Saiyans
Note From the Author... This story is about the two Saiyans, Hikaru, and Yumiro. They are both brothers, and have lived alone most of their lives. The story begins 1 year before the decisive event portrayed in the opening chapter. The story's plot comes from the legend of Romulus, and Remus. Also from Trigun, with Vash, and Knives. If you wish to know more about Ancient Saiyans, please visit, Ancient Saiyan History. Also, if you wish to know more about the characters, please visit, Characters of TLoTS. Thank you. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 19:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Music Main Theme- Club Foot by Kasabian Ashes to Ashes... 2,000 years ago from current date... Two figures were fighting each other gruesomely, one Light, one Dark. The Light Fighter had his foot on top of the Dark Fighter's chest, whom was laying on the ground, beaten black, and blue. Dark Fighter- "Go ahead. KILL ME!!" The Light Fighter hesitated. Dark Fighter-' "You are too soft brother! I always knew you were weakling on the inside!"'' The Light Fighter took his foot of the Dark Fighter, and a said, Light Fighter- "If I were to kill you know, my own brother, I would be no better than you, and the last thing I want to be, is YOU." ''Dark Fighter- "Bold statement brother! I'd like to see you live up to those words!'"'' The Light Fighter turned, and walked away. Without the Light Fighter knowing, the Dark Fighter rose, approached the Light Fighter from behind. Pulled back his arm, and threw it forward towards the Light Fighter's heart. Lightning flashed... Where The Tide Begins... ''2,001 years ago from current date...'' Yumiro- "What are you doing brother? Are you slacking off again?" Hikaru- "I was just reading from this scroll. You don't have to sound so tense about it." Yumiro-'' ''"What? Saiyans don't read! At least the ones that are sane!" Hikaru- "What did I tell you brother? Just because I don't want to kill, and rather spare someone's life, doesn't make me insane as a Saiyan. Saiyans can be a nice race too!" Yumiro- "Shut up! We were made to conquer the universe. There is a reason why we have massive strength! So we can crush the weak, and stand on top!" Hikaru- "Maybe we were given this strength, to protect the weak! I think, we should fend for those whom cannot fend for themselves. Have you ever thought of that brother?" Yumiro- "Yes, I have, BROTHER... and I think you are pathetic, PATHETIC, because of that. The way you think makes me sick!" Hikaru- "Same here! How could you think, a certain race was only created to destroy every living thing? Then that means everyone else in this universe, was only a waste of time for God! God always has a reason for what he does, and never regrets it!" Yumiro- "Well maybe God has a sick sense of humor?" Hikaru- "Just get out. I'll come down to the training room in a minute. How dare you say such a thing?" A tear runs down Hikaru's face... Hikaru- "Father, how could Yumiro be so cold? I know he is my brother, but I am finding it hard to love him. Please help me do the right thing." ''Down in the Training Room...'' Yumiro- "Finally. Took you long enough to get down here. Are you ready for a little match, brother?" Hikaru- "(sighs) Yeah. I guess." Yumiro- "'Hmph... Treating me like a waste of time, are you brother? Then let me show you to never underestimate your opponent!" Yumiro dashes towards his brother, with a look of contempt in his eyes. Yumiro starts the fight with a swift right hook to the head. Hikaru slightly moves his head to dodge, then thrusts his fist into Yumiro's stomach, and kicks him on the side of his head, sending him in the air to the right. Yumiro, in mid-flight from Hikaru's kick, teleported behind Hikaru, and said... Yumiro- "How dare you kick me aside like trash! You'll pay for that!" (slow-motion) Yumiro prepared himself to kick, and then delivered it to Hikaru. In the middle of the delivery, Yumiro blinked his eyes only once. When he opened them, Hikaru was already standing towards Yumiro, staring at him. Right when Yumiro was about to land the kick, Hikaru grabbed the ankle with his right hand, and his left soon followed. Hikaru spinned Yumiro around, and let go, sending Yumiro flying once again. This time, Hikaru dashed after Yumiro in mid-flight, rapidly punched him, and swatted him to the ground. Hikaru grows content. Hikaru- "Ya done yet brotha?" Yumiro- "DON'T MOCK ME! Of course I'm not done! I'm just starting to begin!" Hikaru- "Whateva brotha. This is just trainin', you can walk away at any time." Yumiro- "Hmph... Don't get too cocky now! You might make a mistake!" Hikaru- "Ha! You of all people to tell me that!" Yumiro gets back up, and prepares himself for the rest of the training, yet we all know that this is a fight. Hikaru shot off a few ki-blasts as a cover for his next move. After the cover, with Yumiro surrounded by dust, and other debris floating in the air, Hikaru runs towards his opponent, rather than dashes. Everything happens within one moment. (slow-motion) From Hikaru's point of view, Yumiro seems defenseless due to the dust screen, but Yumiro was fully aware of everything going on. Hikaru just got within range to hit Yumiro, but when Hikaru saw Yumiro staring at him with demonic eyes, and a grim smile, he knew he was in deep. Hikaru noticed one more thing, and it was too late in the moment to react. Yumiro had charged a ki-sphere on his palm. thrusted it towards Hikaru's stomach, and blew Hikaru away. Hikaru was sent flying, and crashed into a wall, and was stuck against it. With the dust still in the air around Yumiro, Hikaru could not tell if Yumiro was going to make a move. Until Yumiro dashed out, with the same look on his face, and laughing in a psychoatic, and sinister way. Yumiro kicked the stuck Hikaru in the stomach with the force of a 10-ton boulder. Hikaru spat out blood, and giggled only a little. When Yumiro went in for a second attack, Hikaru dodged by teleportation. Yumiro turned around, and met Hikaru fist to fist. Yumiro- "You've grown strong brother. Much more than I expected from a softcore like you." Hikaru- "Funny. I thought YOU were the one that told me to never underestimate my opponent." Yumiro- "Hmph. Getting sarcastic now?" Hikaru- "You're very observational. Women like that!" Yumiro first thought it as an insult, but lightened up, and took it as a joke. This time he laughed normally. Yumiro- "Hahahaha! Good one brother! You have a nice sense of humor! Women like that too!" Hikaru- "HA! They do, don't they?" Both Hikaru, and Yumiro lowered their fists, and bursted laughing. Funny thing is, neither of them had a girlfriend before. Hikaru was too shy, and Yumiro was too much of a d-bag. They both laughed until Yumiro let out a terrifying pass of gas. Hikaru- "Oh man! Whew! Disgusting man!" Hikaru walks away. Yumiro- "What?" Hikaru- "Now women, DON'T like that!" Both became silent. Then bursted out laughing again. That was the end of the day for those two, getting along again, and having a laugh. Hikaru- "Let's call it a day brother. ''(giggles a little more) ''This laughing makes me tired." Yumiro- "And fighting doesn't?! Hahaha! You never fail to suprise me brother!" Remember my fellow gentlemen, never pass gas next to, or near a woman. Sure it may be funny with bros, homeboys, and friends, but it is very disgusting, and shows that you have no manners if you are with a lady. Also, most women like a sense of humor, but not as in passing gas. Make your humor witty, and definitely NO puns, or knock-knocks, because they are for children. One more thing to bug you about. You can compliment a lady on her looks, but don't go too far, and I hope you know what I mean, because you are guarenteed to get slapped. Now you can tell this old master of an narrator to be quiet, and end the stupid episode already. ''The End... Ya happy now? The Moon Effect... '''''Next morning... Down in the kitchen... Hikaru- "(yawns, and scratches his tail) Mornin' brother." Yumiro's head was in a bowl of soup. So Hikaru, still half asleep, picked up Yumiro's head, moved it away from the soup, and dropped it on the table. Hikaru then took the soup, and ate it for breakfast. 20 minutes later... Yumiro- "You owe me my breakfast." Hikaru- "Didn't you make yourself another?" Yumiro- "Yes..." Hikaru- "Then why do you make a problem out of it?" Yumiro- "'Cause it was MY breakfast not yours." Hikaru- "Alright, alright. I apologize." Yumiro- "Hmph... Good enough." Hikaru- "(quickly looks at the front door) I sense something." Yumiro-'' "(also looks at the front door) ''I do too... Something very irritating." Hikaru- "Here it comes!" Hikaru knows what it is, but Yumiro doesn't have a clue. The front door bell rings. Yumiro decides to open the door. When he opens it, he immediately attempted to punch the mystery. The mystery dodged it, and kicked him in the nuts. The light shines upon it, and reveals itself to be Yomoko, the young woman who lives next door. She continues to kick Yumiro in the rib, while he is on the ground. Yomoko- "How dare you attempt to hit a lady! Haven't you learned anything from your brother?" Hikaru- "Um.. Can you please stop hitting my brother? Er..." Yomoko- "Oh sure. Well, good morning!" Hikaru- "(blushes) Good morning..." Yomoko- "(looks at the unconcious Yumiro) I swear ''(looks back at Hikaru), ''you are the only Saiyan man who has manners. You know ''(lowers her voice to a soft tone), ''a woman could really fall for that. Even if that woman is a saiyan ''(giggles)."'' Hikaru blushes like never before, sweat runs down his sideburns, and his tail wags in a speedy, yet dopey way. He freezes, his irises, and pupils shrink, his heart pounds, on the verge of conciousness, and on the verge of having a heart attack. Yomoko- ''"''Uhh.. Are you okay? Hikaru?" Hikaru-'' "''J.. Ju.. Just dandy Ms. Yomoko..." Yomoko- ''"''What did I tell you about calling me "miss"? I'm the same age as you, and I live next door. I'm not a shribbled up old hag. Am I a shribbled up old hag, Hikaru?" Hikaru- "N.. No." Hikaru is still frozen, and on the verge of unconciousness. Yomoko- "Am I a gorgeous, young, redheaded, saiyan woman?" Hikaru- "Y.. Ye... Yes, Yomoko." Yomoko- "Aww... You are such a sweet heart. ''(kisses Hikaru on the cheek) ''Well, I need to go now. See ya later Hikaru, and tell your brother that he needs to have more manners like you." Yomoko winks at Hikaru, and walks out the door. Hikaru can now release whatever tension he had. How did he do it? Well, blood exploded out of his nose at the rate of a water cannon, and fell backwards unconcious. Yet, there was a smile on his face, and was speaking gibberish. Looks like the only match for Hikaru, AND Yumiro, is the gorgeous saiyan redhead, who lives next door. 1 hour later... Hikaru- "(grunts) What? Oh, hey bro, what's up?" Hikaru was in bed, with toilet paper up his nose, and Yumiro was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Turns out, Yumiro woke up from the beating, and took care of Hikaru, until he woke up. Now who said Yumiro had a cold heart? Yumiro- "That demon lady managed to knock both of us out. You lost enough blood to make you pass out, and I was... uh..." Hikaru- "Yeah, I know. Thanks for taking care of me." Yumiro- "No problem. You're my brother." Hikaru- "(grunts again) I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air..." Yumiro- "Yeah. Sure. Just be careful bro." Hikaru- "Sure bro." Hikaru walked outside, and leaned against the house. He looked up at the sky, and saw a Solar Eclipse. Wait, aren't moons included in Solar Eclipses? Hikaru- "What? Oh... Here we go. RAAAAH!" Oh man. Hikaru started transforming into a Great Ape. Yumiro- "(still in the house) Oh no! I forgot there was a Solar Eclipse today! Why now of all times?" Yumiro puts on special blutz wave resistant sunglasses, ran outside, and found that Hikaru was already half-way through transforming. Turns out Hikaru forgot to put his pair on. Yumiro- "Crap! I'm too late!" Giant Ape Hikaru- "RAAAAAHHHH!!!" Yomoko walks out of her home. Yomoko- "What's going on!? ''(looks at Great Ape Hikaru) ''Mmm... That's a good-looking monkey! Ahhh!" Yomoko just dodges Great Ape Hikaru's fist. Although, Great Ape Hikaru's fist destroyed Yomoko's house. Yomoko- "What the...? You destroyed my house! Where am I gonna sleep? I'm not gonna be a bum!" Yumiro- "You're right, because you're gonna be dead in a minute if you don't shut up!" Yomoko- "Whatever! Excuse me for worrying about my future!" Yumiro- "I think I know how to stop him!" Yomoko- "How?!" Yumiro- "We need to knock him out!" Yomoko- "Alright you go ahead, and do that! I can't hurt my Hikaru!" Yumiro- "Teh... but I can!" Yumiro dashed towards Great Ape Hikaru. Great Ape Hikaru notices Yumiro, and swats him away. Yumiro got back up, and dashed again. This time he teleported behind Hikaru, but Hikaru, being as smart as he is even in Great Ape form, whipped Yumiro with his tail. Yumiro hit the ground hard, and started coughing a little blood. Yumiro- "That's it!" Yumiro attempted one more time. He dashed, teleported behind Hikaru, and teleported again near the legs, and tripped Hikaru. Great Ape Hikaru fell face down. Yumiro teleported once more above Hikaru's head, and Scorpion Flailed (the move, not the technique) him in the neck, causing him to lose conciousness. Great Ape Hikaru the transformed back into regular Hikaru. Only two bad things came out of this event. Yomoko lost her house, and Hikaru lost his clothes. Yomoko took joy out of that... Yomoko- "Oooooo! So that's what he looks like naked! He's..." Yumiro- "Don't say it!" Yomoko- "Whatever buzzkill! I'll come back later, I need to go talk to my insurance company." Later.... Hikaru once again woke up from unconciousness, this time with clothes on. Hikaru- "(sat upright on couch) Errr... Not again!" Yomoko walks in the room... Yomoko- "Hikaru! You're okay!" Yomoko runs, jumps, and hugs Hikaru. Tackling him flat on the bed with her. Yomoko rubbed her cheek against Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru became what he was last time. Yumiro walks in the room... Yumiro- "Whoa... Sorry for disturbing you two. I see you are busy, and I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Yumiro walks out of the room, and closes the door. Yomoko- "You hear that Hikaru? ''(squeezes Hikaru even tighter) ''We were in the middle of something!" Yomoko started kissing Hikaru. (screen goes black in your imagination, signaling the end of the episode) Well ladies, and gentlemen. The moral of this story is to make sure your insurance policy insures Great Ape destruction. The End Raised by the Wolves... Flashback to 980 AD... Eastern Pasutian Grand Forest... Two infants lie sleeping next to a tree, when a pack of wolves discovers them. The wolves noticed that they were not just infants, rather they were Ancients. The wolf pack decided to take care of the infants, and raise them as their own. For many years, the two young boys lived only with their wolf family, rarely interacting with the civilized world. When the two boys grew to be 5 years old, the pack wanted them to leave, but only to the children's benefit. One day, they wandered into the Capital City, buttnaked, as you would expect. An old man walked by, and saw them. He pondered why these two young boys would be naked, and alone in the city. The old man said... Old Man- "Greetings young ones. Do you have a place to go home to, clothes to put on your backs?" Both boys didn't know how to react, and it didn't help that they didn't know how to speak either. The light hearted boy said... Light Hearted Boy- "Ruff!" The Dark Hearted Boy did not respond, just stayed silent, starring at the stranger. Old Man- "Well, we better get you to a place to stay. I'll take you to an orphanage I know. Here, you two put these robes on. I was just coming back from the cleaners." The two boys put on the robes. The old man motioned them to follow him. The Light Hearted Boy barked, and followed the man. The Dark Hearted Boy didn't. The Light Boy turned around, and said to his brother.. Light Hearted Boy- "Ruff?" Dark Hearted Boy- "..." Light Hearted Boy- "Ruff!" Dark Hearted Boy- "..." The Dark Boy started walking with his brother, and the stranger. Soon they arrived to the orphanage. The old man introduced the boys to the owner. Then the owner showed the boys their room, ect. When they were fully dressed, the old man took them to the recreation room. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Work in progress Category:Story